I didn't mean to
by DannyDeVito
Summary: It is still very short, I am very busy, but I will continue.
1. Chapter 1

Its very short, and will be updated, at the moment I just dont have that much time.

I don't own anything, I wish i would though ;)

Every time the windshield wiper made the 'squeak' noise on the hardly wet windshield his eye twitched. He looked onto the passenger seat, where he had a bunch of papers and a black Sig Sauer.

He was driving down the 401 highway. It was a rainy night, but Toronto looked as beautiful than ever. The rain would leave a spring fresh smell on the skyscrapers and generally in the concrete jungle.

" Kevin, its raining again." Shelley said looking out their living room window. The girls were already sound asleep.

"Mh, I like rain." Kevin said, not looking up. He was sitting on their dark brown leather coach with big crimson comfy pillows.

" Your eyes have been glued to that book since hours." Shelley watched him, she was actually looking forward to spent some time with her husband...alone.

" It's a good book." Kevin sighed.

"What's it called?" Shelley smiled taking a seat on their window ledge seat. Pulling her knees to her chest smiling.

Kevin looked at her smiling turning the book looking at it's cover. " Trout fishing in America." he said.

Shelley laughed. Kevin smiled watching her laugh, she looked so beautiful as he long blond ponytail bounced on her shoulders as she laughed softly. " You have been reading the book since hours, and you don't know what it is called?"

Kevin smirked. Shelley always made him laugh or smile. " It's not your average book with a straight storyline. It's a book with a storyline in a storyline. Basically it doesn't have a storyline." he smiled walking over to her kissing her softly on the lips. " But what about...I put the book away and we just snuggle up on the couch and count the hours on when Cateriona will wake up." he had this soft smile across his lips again.

Shelley laughed. " I hope, she doesn't wake up. I want her to sleep for at least once." Kevin had gotten up taking her hand, a warm smile appeared on his small lips. "Come on." He whispered softly. He lead her carefully to the couch and they sat down snuggling up close together, both of them clinging wine glasses with a ten year old Shiraz watching the firewood in the fireplace crack softly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

He took the one exit he thought was appropriate and drove down the empty road. He was looking for a building preferably an old one with bricks. He looked at the sig and he had something bigger in the drunk.

" Lets go to the bedroom." Shelly said smiling softly taking Kevin's hand.

He smirked again. "Whats wrong with the sofa?"

Kevin looked around sleepy looking for his phone. He held Shelly close to him. He finally found his phone on the night stand and hit the answer button." Wordsworth?" he yawned.

"Good morning, the boss wants us to see us in ten at the station in gear." It was Ed's strong voice.

"What, why? We are off." Kevin sat up looking around the dark room rubbing his eyes.

"No, we are on call." Ed said before he hung up.

" What's wrong?" Shelly asked she had turned away from Kevin.

"I gotta work." Kevin sighed. This night Cateriona was sleeping peacefully and he had to work.

"Ok." Shelly was asleep again.

" Why am I here?" Mike asked buttoning up his black shirt in the brief room.

"We have a call. A guy shooting around with a sniper rifle." Greg said switching on the flatscreen tv in the brief room.

" That guy is a pro." Sam said glancing at the TV.

" And how do you know that, Samtastic?" Mike asked annoyed with his arms crossed looking at Mike.

" It's at night, its rainy and he has shot someone already." Ed said.

"Lets roll." Greg clapped and they all ran towards the SUV.

"Ok, Sam you're Sierra one, Jules with you. Ed Sierra two. Wordy and Lewis my second. And Mike transcript and all the technical magic."

" Really boss?" Jule sounded somewhat annoyed over the mic. "You enjoy working with me." Sam whispered lowly looking at Jules with his icy blue eyes.

**At the scene the rain had gotten a lot heavier. **

Greg had pulled his ballcap deeper into his face to avoid the rain "Inspector, what do we know?"  
"All we know, is that a man about 6'3 took a woman and her little girl and is hiding here around somewhere shooting every random minute at us with a sniper rifle."

" How do you know, it's a sniper rifle?" Greg knew this was gonna be a long call.

"One of my man, got shot in the head, tiny hole in the forehead and the size of grapefruit where the bullet exited his skull." He gritted through his teeth.

"Inspector, you go home and we will deal with this." Greg sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy call.

" Ed, Sam ideas?" he asked over the mic.

Sam's soft voice with a slight undertone of professionalism filled the earpieces of team one "We are talking about a big Sniper rifle, a good one. Maybe Remi or better."

" He for sure knows what he is doing. Hitting something in this weather, we are dealing with a pro." Ed couldn't agree more, with what Sam had just said.

" We got an incoming call." Mike's voice echoed over the mic.

" Hook me up Spikey." Greg said entering the truck.

" Hello Greg." A dark voice spoke.

" You know him?" Mike whispered.

Greg shook his head. " My name is Sarg-" He was interrupted. " I am aware of who and where you are." the voice said again.

" Can you tell me why are we all here?" Greg asked.

" You have Snipers out on the east roof and out west. Their names are , and J. Callaghan. And you guys use Remis, very old style." The voice tsked.

Shots were being fired.

" Greg, he is shooting at me." Ed said he had ducked.

" You better take your Snipers off, or I will do it."

"Where the hell is he?" Wordy asked looking around with night vision goggles.

" Is your Officer K. Wordsworth..."

"WORDY TAKE COVER." Greg yelled into the ear piece before another bunch of shots were fired.

" You also take your officers off." The voice said.

"Boss, he doesn't mean to shoot us, he is trying to scare us." Wordy had taken cover.

"Did you see anything Wordy?" Greg asked over the mic.

"No, he might be up in the old brick building."

"Sam put night vision goggles on and see if you can see something." Spike said.

" The one sniper is gone, but the Sniper pair is still there, better make them go or before I help." The voice said this time with a mad undertone.

"Sierra one pull down." Greg said. This was stressing him.

" You know Greg, when I don't get what I want, I will shoot the little girl I have here." He looked at the child who was crouching terrified in the corner clinging to her mother. " On close range with a PSG1 Sniper rifle."

" What are your demands?" Greg asked. He covered the phone. " Look up the PSG1 sniper rifle." he said to Mike.

"Boss, the H&K PSG1 is considered the best sniper rifle in the world. It is so strong, it breaks body armor. Only the best special forces in the world use the rifle one of them is the GSG9 in Germany. In Afghanistan, I saw a guy getting shot with a PSG1 on close range, his head was literally blown off." Sam interjected before Mike had a chance to look up the rifle.

" How would he get that rifle, that rifle is hard to get and if you can get it, it costs almost 25. grand. That rifle is every snipers dream. I mean I would sell Clark for that rifle." Ed said half joking half not.


	3. Chapter 3

" You know what Mr. Parker? What I will do, when I do not get what I want? I will shoot the girls mother in a hollow point joint with a dum dum round." The guys voice was smoother than a whisper.

" What is a dum dum round." Greg looked at Spike for an answer who shrugged.

" And what would that mean?" Greg asked. While he wrote on a sticky note for Spike 'Google it'

"Are you asking your truck man to figure out, what a dum dum round is? Let me explain to you, what a dum dum round is." He cleared his throat before he continued. " It is an expanding bullet, it was produced in the Indian region of Dum Dum and that is why they have the name they have. When I shoot this round into one of her hollow point joints. The bullet will expand and ruin her joint and everything around. If I don't get what I want, I will shoot one into her right shoulder. Since she is right handed."

" Sir, I can only help you, when you tell me, what you need." Greg was getting annoyed and mad, he could not afford to lose these two hostages. He couldn't handle the loss.

"Boss, everything ok?" Wordy had come into the truck to tell Greg, what he had found out.

"Yeah, fine." Greg had covered the phone. "What do you know?" Spike looked at Wordy.

"There is no way in. I scanned the area and Lewis is still working on it." We assume he positioned landmines around every entrance and there are self shooting weapons infront of every entrance. I almost got killed by a remington 700 sniper rifle." Wordy shook his head.

" Boss, we need to make a decision." Ed's strong voice filled everyone's earpiece.

" WAIT, ED Just WAIT." Greg had yelled. Wordy and Spike looked at him shocked, they had never hearing his boss yell like that.

" What do you want me to do?" Greg had now ignored his co-workers.

"What is wrong with the boss?" Jules had texted Spike who replied with a quick "Dunno."

" Wordy, you go back to your position, and Spike, you stop the transcript and help Wordy, I will continue." Greg glared at his two team members.

" What-wh-" Spike stuttered but picking up Greg's look and deciding on saying nothing and to leave the truck with Wordy.

"Stop the transcript." He said.

"Ok." Greg went to the computer and switched off the transcript, the mics and locked the truck door.

" No one can hear us now." Greg said taking his ballcap off, rubbing the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Gregory. Now that no one can hear us." He cleared his throat once more.

" What, Andreas, we have been through this before. What do you want this time?" Greg had sighed.

" This time, my dear Greg is a little different. This time these people mean something to you."

Greg shook his head, his hands were sweating. Could he go through this before, the first time has been hell.

" I know that you are dating the woman here and the little girl I have here is her daughter Amanda. She is a very pretty girl." Andreas voice now was nothing more than a whisper.

"Ok ideas, why Greg shut us down?" Ed looked at his team members.

"Good questions, he just sent us out of the truck." Spike and Wordy said together.

"It is something personal." Jules had said, she had been pretty quiet during the call.

"And how do you know that?" Sam smiled looking down at her.

"He sent us out and pulled us out of the action, for some reason." Jules shrugged looking around.

" Let's plan. Lewis and Spike you research." Ed pointed at him, his blue eyes looked icier than usual.

"What exactly are we researching, we have nothing to work with." Spike looked a little skeptical.

"Wordy, you are with me we are going to find some witnesses. Sam and Jules you do the same someone must have seen something." Ed wanted to end this call without blood on his hands. He wanted to go home and hold his wife Sophie without having the life on a human being in his hands.

"But look at the facts here, Ed, Lewis and I need some information on what we are looking for." Spike gestured.

Lewis smiled, he had an idea" Mike do you have your bomb kit with you?"

"Of course Lou. OF COURSE." Mike had yelled the last bit and ran to the SUV he had arrived in. He returned with his kit and pulled out his stethoscope. He gave the second one to Lewis and they walked to the black SRU truck and placed their stethoscopes on the door.

"They are sometimes strange, but effective." Ed said looking at them.

" What do you hear?" Wordy had walked over to them.

"Shhhhh." They said together and each put their index fingers over their mouths.

" Two of your people are eavesdropping Greg." Andreas said, he was looking through the scope of his PSG1.

" Call them off, or the three will each have a little whole between the eyes and a hole the size of the grapefruit in the back of their heads. You have three seconds to call them off. Send them home." he added to comment.

"I will have to explain then, why I am doing this alone." Greg sighed.

"Let me rephrase." Andreas was quiet for the moment and fired a few random shots at the truck. Lewis, Spike and Wordy took cover fast. Wordy a little to late and got grazed on the shoulder.

"Argghhhhh... I'm hit." Wordy gasped from the pain. "You okay?" Spike yelled over he had run for cover.

"No..." He muttered rubbing his arm, seeing the blood staining his black shirt. " Great." he said sacastically.

"Andreas, was that a shot?" Greg asked worried. Sweat across his forehead.

"Of course it was a shot Greg, but only one of them got hurt, it is just a graze. Do you get now, that I am serious and want them to leave?" Andreas blinked, his voice was calm and collected, but it had a dangerous twist to it.

" I know what you want. You again want your cocaine back, which I got you the last time and an escape again. Andreas, the time changed, I am no longer a normal street cop. I am the Sargeant of the the best SWAT team in Toronto.

" GREG, open the friggin' door." Ed yelled hammering against the door of the truck.

" Officer Lane is standing in front of the door, I think he wants something." Andreas said looking through the scope.

" You know where to find me." Andreas said before he put down the and one shot, this time inside the building was fired once more. Andreas had vanished. Greg only heard the glass breaking scream of the woman. Greg had dropped his blackberry." Adrinne." was all he said. He had been through this once before, he couldn't take this a second time, not again. Greg grabbed his MP5 and ran out of the truck, towards the building. He wouldn't be able to handle this a second time, not again.

" HEY GREG." Ed yelled after him. Wordy was getting a band-aid for his upper arm. "You gonna be ok?" Jules asked looking at Wordy. " Yeah, fine just another nasty scar in my collection." He laughed awkwardly but then winced. " When I stumbled back, I must have cracked a rib or four."

"You should yourself get checked out, Kevin." Jules said he only used his real name when she was worried.

" I am fine." Wordy reassured her.

Greg had ignored Ed and Wordy sitting on the Stretcher.

He had run up into the building and yelled "JENNIFER?"

" I am here." Jennifer cried. " He shot her...Greg he just shot her." She had come out of the room she had been in. And hugged Greg tightly who put his arm around her. " He just shot her." Jennifer felt her knees buckled and going down. Greg held her up and held her close against it chest. He didn't know what to say. Adrinne and Jennifer had become his life.

" Greg, I think she is dead." She cried. Greg could feel her warm tears through his black SRU shirt.

Ed, Spike, Jules and Lewis had come up. Ed had ignored Jennifer and walked into the room looking around. He saw the little girl on the floor. He had to turn away, and cover with the back of his hand his mouth. It was a nasty sight. Adrinne had been shot in the head. Her green eyes were wide opened and scared looking.

" Lewis, call the Gremlins. Greg we need to talk. NOW." The madness in Ed's voice was obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Like hell we do." Greg had yelled in return. He had tossed his ballcap and vest off and kicked both of them aside.

"What was this all about?" Spike had asked hanging up the phone. " They are on their way and the guy is asking if you couldn't call them Gremlins." he informed Ed of what the guy on the phone had said.

" Hey Wordy, now you can claim, that you got shot with a Sniper rifle." Lewis smirked to take the tension of the whole situation.

"Oh really funny." Wordy muttered and rubbed his arm. There wouldn't be only a scar but also a big massive bruise and he would have to explain to his girls why he can't carry them around the house for a while now and he couldn't tell them, that daddy got shot it on the job.

Sam had to wait outside, he was sitting against the house wall with his head between his legs and his eyes closed taking in deep breaths and exhaling them. " Christ" he muttered.

"You okay?" Jules had sat down next to him and was looking at him. Her eyes were kind.

"Not really." Sam had looked up and at her for a second. He was very pale and his usual blue hawk eyes were dull and bloodshot it was obvious, that he had been crying a second ago.

" What is wrong?" Jules whispered softly putting her arm around him comfortably, rubbing his upper arm.

"The scene. It was like a scene I have seen in combat.." Sam broke off and looked away from Jules, he didn't want her to see him crying.

"Ohhhh I understand." Jules petted his arm carefully.

Back at the office.

Greg had been sitting in the brief room what seemed like for hours. He had been reading of the transcript a for the tenth time now.

"Go away." Greg had said without looking up taking a sip from his coffee.

" What happened, tonight?" Ed stood in the door of the brief room leaning against the door with his right arm. His voice was monotonous and emotionless.

" I said. Go. Away." Greg just repeated.

Ed had sighed mad. He hit the button and the brief room shut down.

Greg sighed and got up and walked towards the window looking out it looking at the brightly lit Toronto.

" We are not leaving this room before me tell me what all this was about and who this guy was." Ed had crossed his arms.

" You didn't catch him?" Greg asked. His voice sounded exhausted and quiet and like all the life had been drained from him.

" No, he disappeared. WHO is he?" Ed had yelled the who.


	6. Chapter 6

I changed the names of Wordy's kids, because I have to admit I don't like the names of his daughters.

"He is..." Greg looked out the window over brightly lit Toronto. "Look it started raining again." He changed the subject.

" DO NOT change the subject on me." Ed yelled.

" He is..." Greg trailed off again.

" Who is he?" Ed sighed, sitting down in his chair.

It knocked on the door. "Ed, Boss?" it was Spike. " What about the reports." he asked.

"Go home, we are doing that tomorrow." Greg sounded annoyed.

" Awesome." Spike cheered.

" So back to my question. Who is he." Ed would sit there all night staring at Greg to get an answer.

"His name is..." Greg trailed off again and sighed before he rubbed his forehead. "I only know him under the name Andreas Fowl. He goes under various names, from what I have heard. He appears once in a while shoots a few people and injures a few cops, before he disappears again.

" And what does he want?" Ed blinked, he couldn't believe that someone managed to flee from police every time.

" That depends and varies." Geg sighed again, rubbing his neck.

" How often have you dealt with him so far?" Ed sighed, he realized, that this was going to be very long talk.

" He is the reason my first wife left." Greg hadn't been paying attention to his word choice.

"First wife?" Ed titled his head.

" What, what did I just say?" Greg was standing again looking out the window, while the rain drops started to hit harder against the window.

Wordy had driven home, he groaned in pain, when he took the seatbelt off. He sighed. He opened the car door and quickly ran through the rain and unlocked his front door. "DADDY..." His youngest daughter. She jumped up at him and hugged her dad tightly.

Wordy went to pick her up, but stopped in the mid move, his arm was burning like fire.

"What wrong daddy?" She looked at her dad. If she was an adult he thought, she would be as beautiful as her mother.

" Daddy, had a little..." He trailed off to think of the right words. " accident at work." he nodded, and petted her blonde head.

" It is bedtime now." Wordy said looking at his daughter who was already dressed in her lime green pajamas with horses all over them.

"Can take me to bed, you?" Wordy smiled at his little girl and laughed softly, taking her hand. "Of course." This moment in his life were precious to him. He only lived for these moments with his daughters. James (Its french and is pronounced Ja'ime), Julie and Marly.

Wordy had tucked his daughter James in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight." "Kay, daddy." she mumbled sleepily before putting her left thumb into her mouth and turned onto her side away from her dad. Wordy smiled at his little princess. "Sleep." he whispered softly. He turned off the light in his daughters room and only the little nightstand lamp spun in a quiet circle portraying horses onto her glitter blue room wall. Wordy looked at the horses on the wall, that looked like they galloped in the sky. One day, he would make his daughters dream come true and let her have riding lessons.

" You said something about your first wife Sharon. I didn't know you were married more than once." Ed stared at him seriously with his ice blue eyes.

"Oh yeah..." Greg trailed off again staring out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh look, it is raining again." Greg noted, changing the topic again.

" Stop changing the topic." Ed sighed, he knew, questioning him wouldn't lead them anywhere.

" Go get some sleep." Ed hit him on the upper arm before he left to go home and be with his family.

Greg sighed and buried his face on the table. He pulled out his BlackBerry Storm. He punched in the password and opened the picture folder. He opened the one folder very down on the phone, he hit up one picture and smiled to himself a little it was a picture of him laying on a white beach he thought that it might have been a beach in Fiji. He looked at the scene it was him holding his wife Sharon close to him shielding the camera away from them. Dean was holding and sitting by his parents to take a picture with them. He smiled at the picture, before he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Damn it." Jules muttered, kicking her jeep. " I should have spent the 200 bucks more and I could have had the Passat." Sam had watched her struggle with her car with amuse and smiled before he decided on walking over to her. He had both his hands in his jeans pockets. " You ok?" he chucked.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jules had her eyes narrowed at him. "No, noo...not at all. I can take you home." Sam smiled in amuse at her. " How, you don't have a car." Jules looked around.

"Oh, my dad offered me his car, because I was getting some stuff from home." Sam gestured to a black E500.

"Fine, I don't want to walk the 15kms home." Jules rolled her eyes. " Don't you live close?" she added.

"Yeah, and I live east, you west, so I am technically making a detour for you." Sam smiled walking next to Jules unlocking the doors of the E500 and starting the engine with one touch on the remote.

"Fancy..." Jule shook her head and her open hair bounced off her shoulders.

" After you." Sam smiled opening the passenger door of the E500 for her.

He walked around the car and got into the drivers side. " Seatbelt." he reminded. " Hahah. Wow." Jules turned around in the passengers seat and looked around in the car. "It's like sitting in the laptop." " Yeah, I know. It took me 15 minutes this morning to figure out where the gear stick is and how to switch on the radio. I bet the cop who took a picture of me this morning thought I was drunk, because I switched the windshield wiper on by accident had the fog lights on and the indicators running." He smiled awkwardly putting the car into reverse and then in first to leave the office. " Never thought, the Samtastic can drive standard." Jule laughed again. She looked so pretty when she laughed in Sam's eyes.

" My dad thinks, you are not a real man when you can't drive standard." He changed into thrid gear and they drove off towards the area Jules lived.

" Thanks for the drive." Jules said., when Sam had parked in her driveway and she looked at him. " No problem." He bit his lip for a second, before he kissed Jules carefully before he realized what he did and pulled away. " I- I'm sorry." He stuttered a little. Jules had her eyes closed and smiled. "No, don't be." She smiled. " You want to come in for a coffee?" she smiled.

Sam thought about it for a moment, shrugged and smiled. " Sure, why not." he left his car and opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you." she smiled and both of them slipped into Jules house. The E500 standing in her driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed had left the office next. He hit the "open" button on his car keys and the indicators lit up and the hatch for the trunk opened. He threw his black sportsbag in and slammed the hatch closed. "Everything ok?" Wordy had walked up an opened the hatch of his green Toyota putting his sportsbag in the trunk. "Fine, everything is fine." Ed said walking backwards to the drivers side of the car, opening the door getting into the drivers seat and slamming it closed.

"Nevermind then." Wordy muttered to himself getting into his car.

Next out was Greg, he hit the 'open' button and walked over to his Cheverolet Impala, threw his backpack onto the passenger seat. He put the car into reverse and drove right off. He didn't notice, that Wordy was still parked in the parking lot. Wordy rubbed his forehead before he left and drove home.

Greg had arrived at home. He unlocked his front door, dropped his backpack in the entrance way and went to hit the shower. When he was done, he put on a bathrobe and went into the living room and grabbed a book called "From Russia – With love." by Ian Flaming. Sitting down in his armchair in front of his fireplace.

He looked at the pictures on the mantel with the pictures, that showed him much younger with his son and his wife Sharon. He smiled at the picture.

The End.


End file.
